dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria (マリーア, Mariia) is the second and elder daughter of James and Mary, the younger sister of Doris, the older sister of Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. She's aunt of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel and Kayla, and grandmother of Melissa, Tommy, Matthew and Pan. She's died along with her parents and sisters are murdered by Frieza in the dimensional world: Spencer World during Spencer Clan Massacre and Genocide of the Saiyans. Appearance Mary has the black hair reaching her back with large fringe cover her left eye, blue eyes and lightest-pale skin complexion. She's a bit little than Doris, wore the purple short-sleeved kimono-style blouse with black fingerless gloves, black flare pants, and white boots with dark grey soles. As a princess, she's wore the purple flowing flare kimono hanfu Chinese dress and black flats. Personality Maria is the goofy, cheerful, native, intelligent, knowledgeable, curious, sarcasm, sarcastic, stubborn, tough, kind, sweet, gentle, friendly, very tomboyish and girlie girl. She loved to pull pranks with her friends on the villains, include the Ginyu Force, Cui, Pui Pui, Dabura, Babidi, Zarbon and Dodoria (she share the similar personalities with her ancestor, Kaylah did in her childhood), but Doris doesn't let her to pulling pranks on them into trouble like their ancestor did as she complaints a lot about her origins. She have a good relationship with her father, mother, sisters, brothers and friends. She have a romantic feelings for Raditz, they've rough relationship with her former boyfriend, Raditz from the beginning, they're fighting and arguing about her pranks, their families and mentors. But they're broke up off of their previous relationship. And also, Maria is fond to be doing pranks and causing trouble or getting people into trouble. She is very stubborn and impatient, hating to be kept waiting. She is extremely pugnacious always loves getting into fights. She is fierce, tough, sarcastic, and hotheaded. However, under all that tough side, there's a soft side. If people actually get on her soft side, she is sensitive and will protect them no matter what. She becomes more playful, energetic, and will always try to joke around or pull pranks. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = May 12th, Age 727|Date of death = June 14th, Age 737|Height = 5'3|Weight = 101 lbs|Address = Spencer World (Huge Winter Palace)|Occupation = Princess of Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Adam (Grandfather) Lisa (Grandmother) Katherine (Great-Grandmother) Matthew Smith (Great-Grandfather) Kaylah (Ancestor) David (Uncle) James (Father) Mary (Mother) Doris (Older Sister) Haylie (Younger Sister) Marcus (Younger Brother) Shaun (Younger Brother) Amelia (Sister-in-law) Danielle (Sister-in-law) Richard (Father-in-law) Stacey (Mother-in-law) Zesmond (Nephew) Alyson (Niece) Nathaniel (Nephew) Kayla (Niece) Melissa (Granddaughter) Tommy (Grandson) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant) Fasha (Mentor) Raditz (Ex-Boyfriend)}} Biography Background Maria was born on Age 727, the same age as Raditz, middle child of five siblings: Doris, Haylie Marcus and Shaun. Her mother doesn't want her to get trouble ended up like her ancestor did in her childhood. Maria meet Fasha from Bardock's team, she agree to train her and Doris how to fight and flying by their energy. She meets Raditz in her first time that she's the same age as Raditz, they're became the sweethearts in their childhood before her death. Maria was completely spoiled by her father and mother, he always gave her what she wanted. He would never admit it but her father loved how Maria chose him instead of her uncle. In his eyes he could never see how such a playful and adventurious be changed to good mannered or poised. Film appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Good Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Princess Category:Humans Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball Movies